A Essência
by Quione Grey
Summary: A essência que faltava finalmente alcança o seu destino.
1. Chapter 1

Era agosto. Uma leve chuva de verão caiu sobre a pequena cidade do interior da Inglaterra. Era uma região simples, mas na opinião dos bruxos, era um ótimo lugar para se mora sem levantar suspeitas.

A maioria das casas eram simples, mas de boa aparecia. Eram feitas de grossos tijolos de concreto e telhados de barro, o que ajudava a reter o frio nos invernos rigorosos. Proximo a praça central, tinha alguns comercios, que não eram grandes, mas era o suficiente para sustentar aquela pequena vila.

Em uma região mas distante da cidadezinha, haviam um pequeno palacete tipico da época imperial. Era uma bela construção, feita de tijolos de concreto, que ficavam a mostra e grossas portas de madeira maciça. Seu telhado alto e plano, era como os antigos castelos imperiais, o que lhe dava um ar imponente, que chegava a amendrotar um pouco aqueles que a olhavam.

Mas seu ar impenetrante ficava das portas para fora, pois o local era extremamente aconchegante. Seu ar familiar pairava por toda a contrução, desdo cheiro de produtos de limpeza, até o aroma de chá fresco.

Marlene estava em seu quarto. Sentada confortavelmente em sua cama, a garota lia um livro ao som da chuva verão. Com as luzes apagadas e o aroma de flores molhadas, ela se encontrava completamente relachada.

Ao acender o abajur - sobre seu criado mudo - Marlene percebeu uma leve movimentação, do lado de fora de sua janela. Um pouco incerta, pegou a varinha ao seu lado e levantousse, se aproximando acautelosamente dela.

Em passos silênciosos, Marlene ficou diante da janela. Com um súbito, tudo pareceu congelar, com se o tempo parasse e só ela estivesse ali para registrar. O silêncio era entre cortante, aquela quetude estava deixando-a tensa. O unico som que podia ser ouvido, era das gotas de água batendo contra a sua janela.

Malene se aproximou mas um pouco, levantando sua varinha na altura de seus ombros. Tentava encontrar algum vertijo de movimento do lado de fora, mas o vidro embaçado atrapalhava sua visão.

– Lumus - esclamou a garota, fazendo que um raio de luz saisse da ponta de sua varinha, como se fosse uma lanterna.

O tempo parecia não passar. O silêncio parecia cada vez mais estrangulador. Uma corrente de ar frio entrou pela porta, fazendo com que todos os pelos de Marlene se eriçassem.

Esticou sua mão direita e passou sobre o vidro embaçado. Um pouco insegura, aproximou seu rosto daquela pequena área claro. Mas como antes, sem resultados. Estava tudo muito quieto, só o movimento das árvores ao vento e a chuva constante fazia Marlene acredita que o tempo não tinha realmente parado.

Um pouco mais tranquila, Marlene começou a se afasta. Mas antes que podesse se da conta, uma mão bateu contra o vidro com um banque estrondoso. O susto fora tanto, que a garota soltou um grito estridente, tropeçando em seu proprios pés e caindo.

Sua varinha escorregou de suas mãos, rolando para perto da janela. Assustada e desarmada, se arrastou para trás, bater sua costas contra sua cama. Se encolheu abraçando suas pernas e sem saber o que fazer, esperou pelo pior.

A coisa se aproximou de sua janela, deixando a garota ainda mais amedrontada. A sombra daquela ser foi se espandido, como se flutuasse cobrindo toda a sua casa.

Aquela mão começou a bater na janela com mais frequência, tornando cada vez pior suportar aquele tormento sem poder fazer nada. Outra mão entrou em contado com o vidro e começou a deslizar até a base dela. Com um ranger irritante, ela pode ver a janela se abrindo.

Primeiro os dedos, depois as mãos. A janela já estava quase completamente aberta quando poder ver os braços e o tronco daquele homem. E com um empolso só, a janela foi escancarada. Com medo de encara aquele que invadia a sua propriedade, Marlene cobriu os seus olhos.

O silêncio se apoçou de todo o ambiente. Sem nenhum som, sem nenhum ruido, um completo vasio. Até mesmo o som da chuva havia baixado. Com medo do que poderia está acontecendo, abriu levemente seus dedos para que podesse ver o que acontecia.

O quarto estava escuro. Só a luz do abajur ao seu lado e de sua varinha ao pé da janela contribuiam na iluminação do quarto. O céu estava escuro e trovejado. As cortinas brancas flutuavam fantasmagoricamente, por conta do grande fluquiço de ar que entrava pela janela. Mas de tudo, o que mais a assustou foi o fato de não aver ninguém na janela.

Com medo, se manteve parada com os olhos fixos nela. Mas nada além do movimento constante das cortinas acontecia. Aquela quetude era torturante, estava sendo pior do que se homem que emergia do lado de fora, estivesse em sua frente.

Marlene engoliu em seco, quando ouvir um pequeno movimento ao seu lado esquerdo. abaixou o seu olhar vagarosamente em direção ao som. Olhando para o chão, perto de seu all star vermelho, ela pode ver o brilho de uma pequena pulsera de strass na qual havia perdido. Mas a situação era maior do que uma pulsera perdida, ela poderia esta correndo risco de vida.

Descendo o olhar em direção ao outro lado do quarto, Marlene pode ver - por debaixo de sua cama - um par de pés calsados em um botas preto encharcadas e a base de uma vassoura velha. Tremendo em pânico, Marlene subiu seu olhar por cima de sua cama e o que ela pode ver a surpreendeu mais ainda.

– Não vai comprimentar as visitas? - Disse o outro sorrindo de lado.


	2. Fim

**N/A:** Boa Leitura!

* * *

Ao ver quem lhe assustava, todo o panico que sentia se transformou em ódio puro. Se levantou. E sem pensa nas conseguencias, pegou sua varinha e começou a ataca-lo.

– Estupefaça - Gritou a Morena enfurecida.

O outro fora pego de surpreso, mas com um rapido movimento conseguiu escapa, se escondendo atras da cama.

– Quem você acha que é? - Gritou Marlene enquanto dava a volta na cama - Chega desse jeito na minha casa, me assusta, me deixa completamente desnorteada, molha todo o meu tapete - Disse Marlene apontando para o tapete no qual ele estava em cima - e ainda diz que eu tenho que comprimentar a visita?

– Bom, esses são os pricipios basicos da educação - Disse o garoto marotamente.

– Aaah, falou agora o exemplo de educação - Disse Marlene revirando os olhos - Chega aqui sem avisa, entra pela janela, molha todo o meu quarto e ainda fica me dando lição de moral - disse Marlene contando nos dedos - é Black, você realmente me comove com essa sua educação.

– Mas eu sou um maroto, você é uma princesa, mora até em um castelo - disse Black abrindo os braços, endicando seu quarto, sem precisar dizer mais nada.

– Esta bem, pode para, todos sabem que o riquinho aqui é você - Disse Marlene enquanto olhava para as roupas ensopadas do rapaz - só não gosta muito de demonstra. Cara, você está parecendo um mendigo molhado desse jeito.

– Esta bem que eu não estou tão arrumado assim, mas não esta tão ruim assim - Disse Black olhando pra Marlene, ficando meio incerto com a expressão dela - está?

– Bom, de verdade - Disse Marlene lentamente - é, esta bem ruinzinho, não que as roupas estejam feias, mas ensopado desse jeito, tic tic - Marlene estalou a lingua fazendo sinal negativo com o indicador - não ficou bom.

– Ah que triste, só por que eu queria te impressionar. - Disse Black fazendo Marlene rir.

– Ai Black, você realmente é uma piada - Disse Marlene sentando em sua cama.

– Você esta duvidando do meu poder de sedução? - Disse Sirius crusando os braços.

– Ó não, nunca. Eu sei que você consegui atrair muitas moscas - Disse Marlene rindo da sua propria piada.

– Ah é assim garota, agora você vai ver.

Dizendo isso, Black pegou-a no colo e subiu na vassoura.

– Me solta Black, o que você vai fazer? - Perguntou Marlene, enquanto Sirius levantava voo com ela sentada a sua frente.- Esta chovendo.

– Um pouco de chuva não mata ninguém.- Disse Black saindo pela janela.

– E medo de altura, mata? - Perguntou Marlene olhando pra baixo amendrotada.

– Segure-se em mim.

Ao disse isso, Marlene agarrou-se em seu percoço, esquecendo completamente o tinha acontecido, ou almenos fingia que havia esquecido.

– Feche os olhos - Disse Black em seu ouvido.

– Não, esta chovendo, e se...

– Marlene, só fecha os olhos - Disse Black a interrompendo.

Sem opção, Marlene fez o ele lhe pediu. A chuva havia diminuido, mas ainda assim a havia deixando-a completamente ensopada. As gotas de chuva tocavam sua pele suavemente, o que contrastava bem com o vento que tocava seu cabelos umidecidos.

Aos poucos o medo foi passando, dando espaço a uma sensassão de liberdade. Uma alegria involuntaria surgiu, o que acabou lhe dando coragem de abrir os olhos.

Aos poucos foi abrindo e o que viu a surpreendeu. Imensas montanhas os sercavam. Cobertas por pinheiros gigantes, as montanhas brilhavam, mostrando a incrivel magia da águas sobre elas. De uma das montanhas, uma caichoeira de águas cristalinas caia sobre imensas rochas. Desembocando em um riacho, que corria por entro as curvas daquela imensidam. Em uma região mais rebaixada, um intenso fluxo de neblina cobria as árvores, deixando-as quase invisiveis. Vendo aquilo, Marlene pediu para que descensem.

Aos poucos foram entrando naquela gelida fumaça, tornando aquela viagem ainda mais eletrizante. Ao acansarem o solo, a chuva deu uma trégua. Com os pés descalsos, Marlene pode sentir a humidade da grama, o que a fez lembra de que estava vestindo apenas uma camisola roxo, na qual se encontrava completamente molhada, marcando todo o seu corpo.

Constrangida com aquela situação, Marlene crusou os braços na altura de seu seios tentando desfarça. Black percebendo, tirou seu casaco preto e a intregou. Estava molhado, mas era perfeito naquela situação.

Enquanto Marlene caminhava, Sirius pode observa-la, gravando cada detalhe que via. O casaco muito maior do que seu tamanho, os cabelos negros que caiam molhados sobre seus ombros magros, os olhos verdes que brilhava encantados, os lábios carnudos levemente rosados, o pequeno nariz empinado, a pele alva e macia, os pés descalsos, os passos leves e lentos, até sua respiração o agradava. Ele a amava, disso tinha certeza, mas nunca fora correspondido, o que não o impedia de tentar novamente.

– Que lugar é esse? - Peguntou Marlene.

– A sua cidade - Disse Sirius, fazendo-a virasse em sua direção.

– Serio? - Sirius confirmou com a cabeça - Como nunca conheci esse lugar, é lindo.

– Eu sei, venho muito aqui. - Disse Sirius - Quando eu era pequeno, costumava vim aqui com meus pais, eles diziam que antigamente toda a familia Black morava aqui, mas aos poucos foram se mudando e com o tempo os trouxas tomaram de conta do lugar - Sirius deu um sorriso triste - e como sempre, ele dizia um monte de coisas inescropulosas sobre eles, mas eu me apaixonei pela cidade - Sirius se aproximou de Marlene, tocando delicadamente em seu rosto - assim como me apaixonei por você.

Marlene o olhava fixamente, a intensidade daquele olhar era tão forte que o fez engolir em seco. Para ele parecia uma eternidade, chega a seu torturante, levando em conta o que tinha acabado de dizer. Era como se ela disesse que iria mata-lo e ele não tivesse reação alguma. Mas quando menos ele esperava, Marlene soltou-se dele andando vagarosamente para tras, sem desvia os olhos dos dele. Aos poucos ela foi sumindo por entre a neblina, tornando cada vez mas dificil enchega-la.

– Aonde você esta indo? - Perguntou Sirius dando um passo adiante.

– Vem me procura.

Dizendo isso, Marlene virou as costas e saiu correndo. Sem pensar muito Sirius fez o mesmo. Ao entra na mata pode ver os cabelos negros flutuando por tras de uma das árvores o que o fez correr naquela direção. Mas a neblina se intensificou, fazendo com que ele a perde-se de vista.

– Aonde você esta? - Perguntou Sirius.

– Estou aqui, vem atrás de mim. - Gritou Marlene, mostrando que estava a norte dali.

Sírius correu na direção de sua voz. Aos poucos pode ouvir o som do riacho que desembocava ali perto. Ao chegar as margens dele, viu seu casaco sobre as pedras e dentro do riacho pode vê-la. Estava de costas, submersa dos ombros pra baixo. Ao perceber o que ela queria, Sirius tirou suas botas e mergulhou.

As margens do riacho, belas árvores floridas emergiam, dando um ar primaveriu para aquelas águas claras. Os corais daquele riacho davam uma vida consideravel aquele local tão excasso de cores. Os peixes nadavam em cardumes em sua volta, dando lhe a sensação de esta no fundo do mar. Aquele lugar era lindo, pois apesar de tempo nublado a beleza daquele lugar era incontestavel. Mas naquele momento, aquilo era o que menos importava.

Ao alcança-lá, Sirius a segurou pela cintura, tornando a distância entre os corpos quase impercepitivel. Marlene virou-se em direção ao Sirius involvendo seus braços entorno de seu pescoço.

– Ti achei - Disse Sirius fazendo Marlene sorrir.

E antes que ele disse qualquer coisa, ela o beijou. O beijo o pegou de supresa, mas sem exitar o correspondeu apitamente, o que logo tornando-se intenso. Pegou-a pela nuca aproximando-a ainda mais de si, e com a outra mão puxou-a pela cintura, tornando a distância entre os corpos inexistente. Marlene estava desnorteada, completamente sem ar, sem forças para parar. Só queria beija-lo, naquele momento nada mais importava. Era como se a essência que faltava tivesse finalmente alcansado o seu destino. Ela o amava, disso ela sempre teve certeza. Mas só agora ela percebeu, de que é com ele que deveria esta, é com ele que ela sempre deve esta.

– Eu também te amo.

Ao dizer isso, uma fina camada de chuva começou a caiu, tornando aquele segundo beijo inevitando. E com o beijo gelado, selaram sua uniam, mergunhando intensamente naquele irresistivel paixão.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews?

xoxo

**Quione Grey**


End file.
